sissyfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary/Jargon
The SiSSYFiGHT community uses a lot of jargon developed over the years. Here's where you can find out what all those weird terms like "chokle," "dance," and "putfit" mean. Terms administrator n. They're the ones who are in charge of the playground. They can help with password problems and things like that. They can also take your points or ban you from the site if you violate the Honor Code. Syn: admin Block n. a blocked tattle, i.e. when two sissies tattle at the same time Brownie Points n. In order to succeed at any school, you have to earn brownie points with the teacher, right? Well, it's the same here. At the end of every game you play, you get a certain number of Brownie Points, depending on if you won, if you stuck around, how many people were in the game, and if the players you beat were above or below you in rank (you get more points for beating players ranked higher than you). Syn: BP cheat n. A person who cheats Syn: cheatie, cheater v. To play unfairly, often using something other than the in-game chat bubbles to coordinate moves with another player: See Multi, Room Stacking and Sock Hopping choke n. v. To scratch another sissy when that sissy is licking their lolly, causing 2 points of damage Chokle n. v. A mix between the words choke and tattle, it means to choke a sissy while a different sissy is tattling, causing you 3 points of damage, and the victim of the chokle 5 points of damage. Also sometimes called a chattle. Clocked game n. a rules room where players are expected to put in their moves before the timer indicates 75, 80, or 85 seconds. Players who fail to do so can get teased by the rest of the room. Syn: timer game, SpeedSissy™, Speed™ cyber n. cyberer v. To engage in online intercourse (sounds weird? it is). This is not allowed on this site, and you will get a hard slap from The Ruler if you do it. It's considered just as bad as cheating (if not worse.) feeding the troll v. Giving a troll what he or she wants, by taking their bait and making a big deal out of whatever they say Flattle n. a failed tattle (where everyone else licks or cowers) gameLab n. the creative geniuses behind SiSSYFiGHT; their website is found here. gg abrv. stands for "good game" ghost n. someone who got kicked off The Server and got stuck in a game they're not actually in. The way to solve this is to have all the other players boot the ghost so the real player can go back in that room, or to go in a different room. multi n. Short for multisessioner, it's a person who plays one or two socks in different browsers to team up and win games. Admins can see this in the game logs, and when they do, they'll give the offender a slap from The Ruler. v. multiing, multi newbie n. A sometimes derogatory term for someone new or fairly new to the site. You can avoid being called this if you don't act like an idiot. There is no set amount of time that you are a newbie, it could be a day or a year. Syn: newb, n00b, noob Opium Den™ n. A rules room where there are 3 rules: no cowering, no teaming, and no hard feelings. Rule breakers are to be teased to the death, those who don't participate in punishment become rule breakers themselves and will be teased out too. Breaking the 'hard feelings' rule includes cursing at everyone after losing or being teased out, and can result in being barred from playing in the Opium Den™. Syn: The Den primary n. a person's main sissy account RamonaQ n. She's one of the original SiSSYFiGHT's administrators, and if you're a bad little sissy, you better be sure that you're soon to feel the painful wrath of The Ruler. Demand her to give you an IP check and we'll all kill you. Syn: Mona, Ramona, RQ Regular n. someone who plays regularly, and often has been around for a while, or is a vet Syn: reg Room Stacking v. A common form of room stacking is to get a friend in a room with you and one other person, and team with your friend to win the game. This gives the stacker a low PPW(Points per win) which is characteristic of many cheaters. Room Stacking can be done with more friends/teammates in larger games, and it is considered unfair play, and therefore cheating. rules room n. A room that uses rules different from a standard game of SiSSYFiGHT. The type of rules room is often displayed in the title of the room along with the symbol ™. Pressing 'start' indicates you have agreed to the rules in that room and will adhere to them. Not doing so, even by mistake, places you at the mercy of the rest of the room. Screenshot n. an image of a game that you can save to your computer and post to the boards to show that someone was cheating, or just to share a funny moment. Syn: screen capture, screenie sissycide n. when there are three sissies left in a game, and one of them leaves so that the other two win Syn: cide SissyFeast n. when everyone in the room licks their lolly at the same time SissyMeat n. when a bunch of sissies meet up in real life (we just spell it "meat" cause we're silly) Syn: Meat Sissyversary n. the anniversary of your sissy! sock n. a secondary account someone creates, either to Sock Hop, to spank a cheat, to play in a Theme Room, or just to play in without the all the notions attached to one's primary v. socking Sock Hopping v. a kind of cheating, 3 players sneak into an empty school to play games where the 3rd player, a friend or a sock cides to benefit the primaries spanking v'' beating a '''cheater' in a game; Regs often sock to do this. team n. two sissies who work together to win a game. Teaming is not considered cheating unless you coordinate moves outside the chat bubbles. v. ' teaming' Tease Tag™ n. a rules room in which the only move you are allowed to do is tease, until you are teased effectively. Then you are allowed to do any move for 1 turn. If you don't follow the rules, everyone else must tease you out. Syn: Tz Tag The Ruler n. RamonaQ's weapon of choice, it's a reference to being chastised for violating the Honor Code. The Server n. a force to be reckoned with, the server is sometimes in a good mood, and sometimes in a bad one. It controls game lags and people getting "randomly" booted. It's a rumor that RamonaQ has to regularly sacrifice thousands of Brownie Points to appease its anger. Theme Room n. a room with a theme, you're supposed to create a sock within the theme to play in there Trattle n. A triple tattle, in which three sissies chose to tattle in one turn, each losing three points Syn: Trittle, Cowkiller troll n. Someone who just wants a reaction, be it good or bad. v. trolling veteran n. Someone who's been around SiSSYFiGHT for a really long time, usually since 2000. Syn: vet